Here with me
by darkdreamlover
Summary: Everything, and nothing is as it seems. When forces drive them together, and challenges drive em apart, will they stand together, or will they fade? What does the whispers in the distant mean? Kylo/OC


Chapter 1

(new story, others will be updated soon, let me know what ya think :)._)

Golden sun

* * *

Warmth dripped down the length of Olivia's naked back. Steam enveloped the bathroom as she remained with her eyes closed and head against the shower wall. The soft running of the water became a soothing lullaby as she tried to wash off the stress of the day. Olivia usually found herself seeking solitude and quiet in her apartment at the end of a long day. Her friends wanted her to go out, party at the bar, and have some fun. However, Olivia, just wanted to be left alone to decompress from everything and was never one to go out too often. She also had something she had to get to the bottom too, the past few weeks she had very strange dreams. They never made sense and she only slightly remembered them when she woke. However, this time it was going to be different.

As soon as Olivia closed her eyes, she felt a warm breeze against her face and when she opened her eyes, she was standing in a golden field.

"Where am I this time," Olivia said and she turned around and saw a dark figure standing in the distance "Hello?...can you hear me?" she called out and the figured turn and Olivia recognized it immediately. "Ahh so we meet again."

Suddenly Olivia was standing next to the man she had come to know from her dreams, standing in front of her. He was tall, black hair, and stunning hazel eyes, he just never told her his name. But there was a comfort in seeing eachother that grew between them.

"It would appear to be that way," he said and starred at her "Why do you haunt me?"

"I think you haunt me," Olivia said as she sat down on the grass in the field, "And besides I don't even know where here is."

"Nor do I," He replied and then starred down at Olivia's soft brown hair "Every time I sleep I dream of you or I end up here….you won't leave me."

"Join the club," Olivia said "Boss thinks I spent all night up getting boned, with how tired I am, but nope, just spend all night talking or as you put it annoying you."

He sat down next to Olivia, and then looked up into the sky seeing clouds float by. "You don't annoy me," he then looked around and saw another figure in the distance. "I just wish I knew why The Force keeps bringing me here."

"Force?" Olivia questioned, "You always talk about it but you never explain anything to me, I've told you a lot about my life, or 'my world' as you put it, but you haven't told me anything about you." She then let her body fall back into the grass as she looked up into the sky, "I don't even know your name, or why you love wearing black, you know this is a dream or a delusion you can probably wear whatever you wanted to."

"B…Kylo… my name is Kylo," He answered and turned to look at Olivia, "See Liv, now you know."

"Only took…wait how many nights have it been?" Liv laughed "It's just so strange, since I read somewhere that the people in your dreams are people who you have already met, and faces that you can't make out are people you haven't. But I never met you till I came here…so why is your face so clear?"

"You are strange," Kylo responded, "It is nice to talk to someone."

"I am here, willingly or not, you can always talk to me," Liv said and reached out her hand to touch his leg and she smiled, "Now since you are in such a giving mood, tell me the temple you briefly mentioned."

"You won't let that go?" Kylo said.

"Nope," Liv begged, "Please? I want to know more about the man who creeps in my dreams."

"I do not creep," Kylo frowned and Liv just laughed as she turned away from her.

"I know you do more of a saunter, around looking all broody, then go and take your frustration out on that poor tree that seems to regrow every time," Liv said and turned her head to the right to see a tree standing tall with scars running along the trunk. "I am surprised it hasn't died all the way yet."

"Nothing dies here," Kylo said as he stood up and looked down at Liv, "I will tell you later, I feel you are being pulled back."

"How do you always know when I am going to wake up?" Liv asked.

"The Force," Kylo said and Liv just sighed "You will believe."

"Magical Force, surrreeee" Liv said and sat up "I guess I will see you tomorrow then….Kylo."

Her figure started to fade away as the wind picked up and her form shattered before completely disappearing.

"Till tomorrow….Olivia." Kylo said as he closed his eyes and vanished from the field, leaving it bare of anything.


End file.
